REI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Yaoyorozu Momo tak membenci orang itu. Tidak. Ia hanya ... harus mengatasi perasaan yang kompleks ini sebelum bisa tertawa seperti biasa.


Di salah satu hari dalam kegiatan _training_-nya, Yaoyorozou Momo beserta Kendou Itsuka mengikuti Uwabami mengunjungi salah satu rumah sakit. Dalam mobil menuju ke rumah sakit tersebut, Uwabami berkata bahwa memberi dukungan moral bagi para pasien juga adalah salah satu tugas Hero. Tentu saja mereka tak bisa sekadar datang, mengadakan kegiatan layaknya sedang berpesta, lalu pulang begitu saja.

"Peraturan pertama dan utama, tidak boleh membuat keributan. Kurasa ini sudah jelas," ujar Uwabami seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas untuk tiap-tiap Yaoyorozu dan Kendou.

Yaoyorozu melihat kertas yang bergambarkan denah ruangan yang masing-masing petaknya diberi angka. Di beberapa angka, ada lingkaran merah yang dibubuhkan. Tak ada keterangan lain selain itu.

"Ini …," Kendou membuka suara. Sepertinya, pertanyaan yang akan Kendou lontarkan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Yaoyorozu saat ini.

"Di rumah sakit, tak semua pasien mau menerima orang yang tak dikenal, bahkan meski orang tersebut adalah Hero sekalipun. Karena itulah, agensiku terlebih dahulu mengontak rumah sakit dan mendata pasien mana saja yang bersedia menerima kunjungan," sela Uwabami sambil tersenyum seolah ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kedua siswi Yuuei tersebut.

"Sesampainya di sana, aku akan mencontohkan apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan nanti."

Alis Yaoyorozu mengeryit secara spontan. Kunjungan rumah sakit, eh? Memberi semangat bagi para pasien—terdengar tidak buruk.

"Lalu," Uwabami melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggung ke kursi mobil, "angka yang dilingkari pulpen merah di masing-masing kertas adalah tempat kalian bertugas nanti."

* * *

**REI**

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**.  
My Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: _Modified Canon. Probably kinda OOC. _**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

Sesuai janji, Uwabami mencontohkan apa saja yang harus dilakukan para calon Hero yang sedang _training_ di bawah bimbingannya. Pada dasarnya, hal-hal yang dilakukan tak beda jauh dengan membesuk orang sakit—kecuali ada bagian memperkenalkan diri sebelum memulai percakapan.

Dari interaksi Uwabami dengan beberapa pasien, Yaoyorozu berhasil membuat catatan mental. Pertama, meski para pasien ini adalah pasien yang sudah menyatakan bersedia menerima kunjungan, bukan berarti mereka bisa bertingkah seolah-olah pasien tersebut adalah kawan lama yang akan bersikap ramah. Jangan menanyakan soal penyakit jika bukan pasien sendiri yang mau membuka mulut untuk bercerita. Percakapan yang terjadi harus bersifat ringan tetapi memiliki unsur menguatkan di dalamnya.

_"Kedua, tidak boleh menyinggung pasien."_

Yaoyorozu kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Uwabami saat mereka di mobil tadi. Ia kemudian menggaruk pelipis dengan ujung pulpen. Meski terlihat mudah, kegiatan ini tak sesederhana menghancurkan robot dengan _quirk_ masing-masing. Yaoyorozu harus menggunakan kemampuan kognitifnya. Ia harus memperhatikan tiap-tiap kata yang akan diucapkan. Ia juga harus bisa dengan cepat melihat situasi dan memilih topik apa yang harus diangkat dalam percakapan dengan masing-masing pasien.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk mengunjungi pasien kalian masing-masing?" tanya Uwabami saat ketiganya sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit.

_Tidak masalah! Pasti bisa!_

"Ya, Uwabami-_san_!"

Uwabami tersenyum.

"_Saa_, para calon Hero, sekarang giliran kalian!"

_Berjuanglah, Momo!_

.

.

.

Yaoyorozu berhenti di depan kamar 239. Sesaat ia terdiam melihat papan nama yang tertera bawah nomor. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang membelalak, wajahnya pun sedikit memucat. Kebetulan seperti ini _ …._

_Saat itu … di festival olahraga … saya … tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

Kenangan mengenai festival olahraga begitu mengusik. Dia—Yaoyorozu Momo—yang masuk melalui jalur rekomendasi, sama sekali tak menunjukkan prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan. Di awal-awal, ia sempat merasa bisa melewati segalanya dengan mudah. Pada akhirnya, dia dan _orang itu_ benar-benar berbeda.

Yaoyorozu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia pun menarik napas panjang dan mengepalkan tangan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk ragu. Nama mereka mungkin sama, tapi … tidak ada hubungannya, 'kan? Yaoyorozu hanya harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagaimana yang diinstruksikan oleh Uwabami. Berdiri diam seolah ketakutan hanya karena suatu nama, sama sekali bukan sosok Hero yang bisa dibanggakan!

Selesai meyakinkan diri, pintu bermaterial logam itu diketuknya perlahan. Begitu ia mendengar ada sahutan yang mempersilakannya masuk, Yaoyorozu pun menggeser pintu ke samping.

"Selamat siang," ujar Yaoyorozu sembari memasang senyum. Ia belum benar-benar bisa melihat wajah sang pasien saat kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan perkenalan diri. "Nama saya Yaoyorozu Momo, siswi kelas satu SMA Yuuei."

Akhirnya sang pasien dengan rambut putih itu pun menoleh. Bukan seorang nenek tua sebagaimana yang Yaoyorozu kira hanya dengan melihat rambutnya. Tentu saja! Jika sekarang diperhatikan dengan saksama, warna putih itu bukanlah warna putih akibat penuaan.

Warna putih itu … mengingatkan Yaoyorozu akan salju. Dingin, membekukan, tapi begitu cantik—membuatnya terpaku dan tak bisa menoleh barang sekejap. Yaoyorozu bukannya jatuh cinta, tapi ia tak bisa tak merasa terpesona. Ibunya sendiri adalah seorang wanita cantik nan elegan, tapi wanita di hadapannya ini adalah definisi kecantikan yang lain.

Rapuh dan tegar di saat bersamaan. Hangat sekaligus dingin di saat bersamaan. Menenangkan sekaligus mencekam di saat bersamaan.

_Kecantikan yang misterius. _

"Selamat siang," sapa wanita di hadapannya dengan keramahan yang membuat terkejut. "Silakan masuk."

Yaoyorozu mengangguk sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia kemudian semakin mendekat pada wanita itu meski langkahnya terasa berat. Wajah wanita di hadapannya sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada _orang itu_. Yaoyorozu masih berusaha menepis prasangka-prasangka. Berharap bahwa tiap gema langkah akan meyakinkannya bahwa pemikirannya salah.

"Aku sudah menunggu. Kemarilah. Aku ingin kau menceritakan macam-macam hal padaku."

"Eh?"

Senyuman itu terlihat tulus, tapi Yaoyorozu tidak merasa tenang. Bukan berarti ia membenci wanita di hadapannya. Ia juga tak membenci _orang itu_.

Hanya saja ….

"Oh." Wanita itu tampak memperhatikan Yaoyorozu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Di detik selanjutnya, wanita itu berwajah seolah ia mengenal Yaoyorozu. "Aku ingat. Kau yang di festival olahraga …."

_Tidak._

"Kau yang bersama anakku di sesi pertempuran kavaleri, 'kan?"

_Tidak._

Wanita itu menepuk tangan. Wajahnya tampak semakin semringah.

"Ceritakan padaku, Yaoyorozu-_san_. Ah, benar, 'kan, itu namamu?"

Yaoyorozu mengangguk. Senyumnya semakin terasa sulit untuk dipertahankan.

"Bagaimana _Shouto_ di sekolah?"

_Tidak._

.

.

.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Wanita di hadapannya—Todoroki Rei—tak lagi menunjukkan senyum. Sebagai gantinya, wajah bingung itu terlihat. Bingung, juga cemas.

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka membuat gorden melambai-lambai. Suara kelepak gorden samar dan aroma musim panas yang diam-diam masuk membuat Yaoyorozu seakan tertampar. Bukan begini!

Lemah—menyedihkan! Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan orang kalau seperti ini?

"Yao—"

"Todoroki-_san_ …."

"Ya?"

"Ah, maksudku, Todoroki Shouto_-san,"_ ujar Yaoyorozu sambil mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. "Anda juga pasti sudah melihatnya. Sepak terjangnya sewaktu di festival olahraga luar biasa, bukan?"

"Ah." Rei mempersilakan Yaoyorozu duduk dengan gerakan tangan. "Maksudku bagaimana dia di kelas, sehari-harinya, teman-temannya … aku lebih ingin tahu hal-hal yang kecil tak ditampilkan di televisi. Kau tahu? Shouto bukan pencerita yang baik."

Setelah duduk, Yaoyorozu terlihat lebih tenang. Ia belum melupakan perasaan tak menyenangkan tersebut; takut, rendah diri, merasa gagal. Merasa _kecil_. Namun, saat ini ia sedang melakukan _training_. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membantu membuat perasaan para pasien menjadi lebih ringan. Ia tak boleh memperburuk keadaan dengan memperlihatkan wajah murung.

"Todoroki-_san_ …."

"Ya?"

Refleks, Yaoyorozu menutup mulutnya sesaat. "Maksudku …."

Menanggapinya, Rei malah tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begini terus sepertinya akan susah, ya? Bagaimana kalau kaupanggil aku dengan sebutan Rei saja?"

"T-tidak." Yaoyorozu menggerakkan kedua tangan. "Mana mungkin saya—"

"_Ara_? Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memanggil putraku dengan nama kecilnya saja? Kau tahu, 'kan, namanya? Shou—"

"Rei_-san_!" ujar Yaoyorozu dengan cepat dan mantap.

_Memanggil S-S-Sho—aargh! Itu lebih tidak mungkin!_

Rei tertawa lagi. Yaoyorozu mencoba membaca situasi dan ikut tertawa seadanya. Ia kemudian memulai ceritanya tentang sosok Todoroki Shouto sepanjang yang ia tahu.

"Lalu sepertinya semenjak festival olahraga itu, Todoroki-_san_ menjadi lebih dekat dengan Midoriya-_san_."

"Midoriya …?"

"Itu—anak yang berambut hijau yang menjadi lawan tanding kedua Todoroki-_san_ di babak delapan besar."

"Anak itukah?" Rei terdiam sesaat. "Berkat dia, Shouto jadi tidak ragu lagi, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak." Rei menggeleng perlahan. "Tapi, _'sepertinya'?_ Maksudku, Yaoyorozu-_san_ tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa Midoriya-_san_ dan Shouto sudah benar-benar berteman sekarang?"

"Eh, yah … To—Rei-_san_ tahu. Saya hanya kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Todoroki-_san_. Kami … tak begitu dekat."

"… Yaoyorozu-_san_ … tidak suka dengan Shouto? Membencinya?"

"Hah? Eh? Tidak, tidak! Hal semacam itu! Saya tidak—kenapa Rei-_san_ berpikir demikian?"

"Hmmm, soalnya aku merasa Yaoyorozu-_san_ tampak tidak nyaman saat mengetahui kalau aku adalah ibunya Shouto," ujar Rei sambil menyentuh pipinya sendiri. "Aku jadi cemas, kalau-kalau Shouto pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang atau—"

"_Ch-Chigaimasuwa_! Bukan seperti itu!" Yaoyorozu berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdentam lebih cepat.

Apa katanya tadi? Ia tidak suka dengan Todoroki? Benci? Kata-kata yang terlalu kuat seperti itu. Membenci Todoroki? Tidak.

Bukan benci!

Sebaliknya!

"Saya—"

Yaoyorozu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat mendadak pintu ruangan dibuka. Sebuah suara yang sangat familier menginterupsi.

"Ibu, aku membawakan kue titipan kakak. Ng?"

Yaoyorozu membeku. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang tampak mengangkat sebuah kotak kue—Todoroki Shouto.

"Yaoyorozu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Saya …."

"Shouto, Ibu sudah bilang, 'kan? Hari ini akan ada kunjungan dari Pro-Hero dan calon Hero. Tapi Ibu tak menyangka kalau yang datang adalah salah satu temanmu."

"Begitu?" jawab Todoroki seolah ia tak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Ia berjalan santai kemudian melepaskan tas selempangnya. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah Yaoyorozu yang saat itu hanya bisa berdiri bergeming. "Kau mau juga, Yaoyorozu?"

"A-Apa?"

"Kue."

Yaoyorozu merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin tak keruan. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali mengacak-ngacak perutnya.

"Saya … saya sedang bertugas! Masih banyak pasien yang harus saya kunjungi!" Yaoyorozu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari Todoroki dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah Rei.

Tak boleh begini—wajah murung harus disingkirkan. Sekuat tenaga, Yaoyorozu mencoba tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti, Rei-_san_. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Ah~ ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyakit ibunya Todoroki. Lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tahu apa-apa soal sang pasien yang seharusnya ia hibur, selain bahwa sang pasien adalah ibu dari teman sekelasnya. Apa ini cukup?

Yaoyorozu segera melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Begitu di luar ruangan, ia samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara Todoroki.

_"Rei-san? Sejak kapan?"_

Yaoyorozu mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. Napasnya masih terasa berat.

_Bodoh! Melarikan diri seperti ini …. _

Apa ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar? Apa dia hanya mengganggu? Payah. Payah sekali!

Yaoyorozu masuk Yuuei untuk menjadi seorang Hero yang bisa diandalkan. Ia merasa yakin bahwa ia bisa melewati masalah apa pun yang akan menghalanginya menjadi sosok Hero. Dari dulu pun, ia sudah dieluk-elukan sebagai Sang Jenius, 'kan?

_Jenius apanya? Tugas seperti ini saja tidak bisa saya lakukan dengan baik …._

_"Kau membenci Shouto?"_

_Maaf, Rei-_san_! Saya tak bisa bercerita lebih banyak, tapi … saya tidak membenci Todoroki-_san_!_ _Sebaliknya, saya mengaguminya. Saya mengagumi sosoknya yang bisa diandalkan. Karena itulah, saya merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Todoroki-_san_. Sebagai sesama siswa yang masuk melalui jalur rekomendasi …. Sebagai sesama siswa Yuuei yang mengejar mimpi menjadi Pro-Hero. Tidak, Top-Hero …._

Karena itulah, ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus! Sekarang, ia harus fokus pada pasien lainnya. Meski ia merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk pasien pertamanya, setidaknya ia tak boleh melakukan kegagalan yang sama untuk pasien-pasien selanjutnya.

_Senyum, Momo! Senyum!_

Yaoyorozu belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh saat ia mendengar pintu di belakangnya digeser—menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuatnya harus menahan suara untuk tidak memekik. Begitu menoleh, Yaoyorozu bisa melihat sosok Rei di depan pintu.

"Yaoyorozu-_san_ … terima kasih hari ini sudah datang dan mengunjungiku. Aku bersyukur bahwa kau yang datang untuk menghiburku hari ini."

Yaoyorozu sedikit terbelalak. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu sekali.

"… Saya …."

"Kapan-kapan … datanglah lagi." Rei kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Lalu dengan lembut, ia menepuk kepala Yaoyorozu.

Mungkin kata-kata itu hanya basa-basi, tapi—

"Aku akan menunggu cerita baru darimu."

—tapi sedikitnya—

"Rei-_san_ …."

"Semangat, ya! Kau pasti akan bisa jadi Hero yang hebat!"

—sedikitnya kegelisahan itu terangkat.

Meski tak sepenuhnya menghilang.

.

.

.

_***THE END***_

* * *

Yak! Cut! Haha. Jadi dari sini, bayangin mereka lanjut ke ujian akhir, ya~. Atau lanjutin dengan nonton/baca bagian yang Yaoyorozu: Rising. Intinya ini saat-saat sebelum Momo dapetin kepercayaan dirinya lagi. Hahaha.

Sedikit cuap-cuap, kenapa judulnya 'Rei' karena rei bisa juga berarti nol—semacam awal mula sebelum Yaoyorozu: Rising. Wkwkwk. Selain itu, saya emang pengen bikin adegan Momo ketemu sama mamanya Shouto, sih. Jadi … beginilah~_ Anyway_, di bawah saya tambahin sedikit _omake_.

Semoga menghibur!

_With love,_

Suu.

* * *

**_***OMAKE***_**

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar menggema di depan kamar 239. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Rei mempersilakan masuk. Seolah sudah menunggu, ia menyambut kedatangan tamunya dengan senyum.

"Shouto."

"Aa. Aku membawa kue dari kakak," jawab Shouto dengan wajah datar sembari mengangkat kotak kue.

Rasanya seperti _dejavu_.

Tidak. Waktu itu ia tak hanya berdua dengan sang putra.

Shouto melangkah masuk dengan tenang—mendekat ke arah sang ibu. Setelah sampai di sebelah sang ibu dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas kursi, ia malah menengok kembali ke arah pintu yang belum tertutup.

"Apa yang kaulakukan berdiri diam di sana? Cepat masuk."

Rei memasang wajah bertanya, tapi tak lama karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat siapa yang datang bersama sang putra. Teman putranya itu menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit bersemu—kesenangan yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Kabut gelap yang sebelumnya menyelubungi di hari pertama pertemuan mereka kini sudah tak terlihat.

Rei sempat terperangah sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Rei-_san_! Saya dan Todoroki-_san_ lulus ujian akhir semester!"

Lalu, cerita menyenangkan apa lagi yang akan dia dengar hari ini?

.

.

.

**_***REAL END***_**


End file.
